1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for selectively controlling the movement of a slide actuator between fully retracted and fully advanced positions, wherein a latch member normally engages and precludes advancement of the slide actuator from a retracted position until fulfillment of a predetermined conditoin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an actuator which is responsive to the fulfillment of a predetermined condition, such as, by way of example, the presence of a predetermined number of coins in a coin-chute, or the like, as shown in my copending application entitled: COIN ACTIVATED CIRCUIT CLOSING DEVICE, Ser. No. 446,234, filed Feb. 27, 1974, and assigned to the present assignee. The device of the present invention differs significantly from the circuit closing device which is disclosed therein.